


Cover for "Exclusive" by copperbadge

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [23]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113431433482/marvel-covers-exclusive-30k-theroes-in">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Exclusive" by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exclusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847207) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/113431433482/marvel-covers-exclusive-30k-theroes-in)


End file.
